The Dawn of an Activist
by Mene Zua
Summary: Huey realizes he wants to become a political activist.


Mene Zua

Katherine Larsen

UW

2/11/16

 **Fan Fiction Assignment**

Desperation. Racism. Brutality. Poor Judgement. Self-Esteem. Lack of Character.

February 27, 2012.

United States of America.

These were the only words that I kept hearing on the television. It was the day after a tragedy. Emotions were high. Tempers flared. Feelings hurt. Hearts broken.

Grandad hurried to the remote, turned it off, and in complete outrage hurled the remote across the room. He hurried off with his head buried in his face. Through the cracks of his hands I saw the tears in his eyes, the disappointment in himself, as well as in the world. I had never seen him like this. Whatever had happened in the outside world affected more than just him. It affected his culture, his upbringing, his race. Everything he had spent his entire life for, gone in the blink of an eye. He tried drying the tears up after he saw my little brother come in the room.

"Yo, what's all this beef on Twitter about."

"I dunno Riley, something about a child eating skittles and drinking Arizona Tea."

"Man, I swear to God you can get on tv for anything nowadays," replied my ignorant brother. "I carry my Sprite and M&Ms around all day and you don't see the media crowding me for attention like I'm Chris Brown or Cam Newton. Man, the media be shady."

"Riley chill out! It says here that he got shot and died last night!"

Dang, that's tragic. But I don't blame the shooter though, those Arizona sweet teas are the bomb! Hahahaha! Am I right?

As I turned my head back over to look back at my Twitter page, something caught my eye. It was every child's worst nightmare. Just the look of its rough surface made me cringe and sent chills throughout my entire body. If only Riley knew what was coming next.

WAP!

And just like that, there were two rivers coming from Riley's eyes streaking down his face. The imprint of Grandad's belt left a mark through Riley's soft clothing, causing Riley to suffer in his agonizing pain.

"BOY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITCHU," shouted Grandad in his deep, stern voice. If I ever hear another word like that come out of your mouth like that, on your grandmomma's grave I'll hit you ten times harder the next time. Never again, you hear me! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Yyyyess, fh fh, sir fh fh," said the sobbing Riley, struggling to get out the words.

It finally came to my attention that emotions throughout the world were rattled and the people were angry. Multitudes released their anger on social media. Facebook and Twitter were both filled with nothing but opinions and arguments. Every news radio station reported new findings of the case mixed with speakers of conflicting views so that they could argue for ten minutes before going on commercial, then doing the same exact thing. Some people flocked to the streets in anger to protest while others gathered peacefully in prayer for the family of the murdered. Anger was everywhere, and depression swept over the country.

All I wanted to do was ease the sadness, and once Riley left the room, I gave it a shot.

"Hey Grandad, how about I make you your favorite mac 'n cheese? That will ease your anger!"

"I'm not angry," he calmly replied, starting to regain his composure.

"You sure? You looked pretty angry just a minute ago, I said softly, hoping not to recharge his emotions.

"I'm not angry. I'm disappointed," he replied. "Disappointed in what happened, disappointed in our country," he paused. "Disappointed in me."

"What are you talking about Grandad? There's no way you could have stopped what happened in Florida."

"Well I know that, its just," he said as tears started to roll down his face once more. "All my life I've been working to stop this. When I was growing up, people were calling me the n-word, wouldn't talk to me, and even beat me up all because of the color of my skin. And that's fine, I mean it's not but it's in the past ya know. I just don't want my children to grow up in that same environment I did while I was growing up. And today, I found out that you are. Nothing has changed since the days I was growing up. People will go out in the streets and protest today and tomorrow, but nothing will change. Nothing has, and nothing ever will. We need a leader who is willing to step up, unite us, and lead change in this country, because without one, nothing will change."

"How should I start?"

 **Discussion**

This first person fan fiction story of the tv series "The Boondocks" is meant to be read slowly and is written in first person through Huey's point of view, the main character. Riley is Huey's little brother. He is an ignorant teenager who tends to be arrogant in the tv series and a little selfish as well. His older brother Huey, however, is a mature young adult in desire to be a political activist. The short fragments at the beginning, though some of them grammatically incorrect, relate to how some Americans were feeling after the murder of Trayvon Martin in February 2012. Also, the incorrect grammar and spelling was used to mimic how the characters talked in the show. Grandad, though he may come off as violent, wants to make sure the boys have a better future than what he did while he grew up. Huey listens intently to him and aspires to become a political activist and change the world just as his grandfather tried to do during the Civil Rights Movement.


End file.
